


The poetry of dragons

by lao_paperman



Series: My Magical Manservant [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Comic, Established Relationship, Fanart, M/M, Magic Revealed, Sharing a Bed, my magical manservant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lao_paperman/pseuds/lao_paperman
Summary: Arthur can’t get enough of Merlin's magic. No really, I mean his magic… I swear!





	The poetry of dragons




End file.
